ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mango
Mango is a Moderator of Iron Throne Roleplay, first joining ITRP in 3.0, before joining the moderation team during 4.0. Mod History Early Career Mango first joined near the beginning of 3.0, having stumbled onto the sub many months prior and thinking "This is cool, I should join this at some point". He was known as Swyft for nearly all of 3.0, owing to his first character, Owen Swyft, Lord of Cornfield. Taking on a few more characters over the course of the iteration, he stuck mainly to background roles whilst he came to grip with the setting and mechanics of the roleplay. These characters weer Archmaester Arvyn, Tergon Blackmyre, Illyrio Valtheos , Beric Estermont and later Saathos Naharis. This all changed in 4.0 though, when he applied for Aelyx Targaryen, the leader of the Golden Company, and outside contender to the throne. His time as a key character meant he had the opportunity to work closely with the moderators on forming the background story of much of western Essos, laying seeds for what was to come later. After spending much time in Essos, Aelyx made his strike for the throne, a bold venture that would prove successful, despite the odds stacked against him. During 4.0, he also played the lovable nightswatchman Sykregg, the mute knight Loras Mullendore, and the feisty Kyra Tawney. Joining the Mod Team Mango joined the Mod Team shortly after the start of 4.0, becoming a Junior Moderator at the same time as Bryn to help with the ever-growing duties of the team, and in recognition of his efforts on the wiki for 4.0 before its release. He would continue with the Moderation Team in 5.0, taking a step back from the prominent scale of a character like Aelyx Targaryen to instead focus on his modly duties. Despite this, in 5.0 he had three characters, the Merchant-Prince Vyrio Balarr, the wildling Chieftain Julmir Stormsbane and the unproven young Lord, Cedric Piper. Later, he also took up the character of Ser Garrett Paege, infamous for his poisoning of the Butterwell family. Such an action resulted in the death of 24 named characters. In 6.0, he has started playing Artos Redwyne, Lord of the Arbor and High-Admiral of the Kingdom of the Reach. Mod Jobs Inspired by his extensive time roleplaying in Essos during 4.0, and lamentation on the emptiness of the region, Mango made a new proposal for 5.0. A dedicated account for players wanting to roleplay across the Narrow Sea. As part of his pitch for the creation of OurEssosiMaster, he sought to expand the universe of ITRP further, writing nearly 200 pages for the regions, people and events of Essos (and everything else outside of Westeros) in preparation for the start of 5.0. His main role on the moderation team is the control and maintenance of this account and region, but is involved in nearly all other aspects of moderation, from applications, CommonMan and player discussions. Along with Ron and Locke, he is the go-to person with regard to CSS of both the subreddit and the wiki, and was the driving force between the change of aesthetics at the start of 5.0. Mango was also the moderator responsible for the recording and editing of the Modcasts (yes, go ahead and blame him for the lack of new episodes), until in the lead up to 6.0, Dusty took over responsibility of such a task. He has taken responsibility for the creation of the new wikis for each iteration since 4.0, after being approached by Klick before being taken on as a moderator. For 6.0, Mango's jobs remained largely unchanged. Once again taking the lead of the monstrous amount of lore required to make Essos feel as expanded as Westeros is in GRRM canon, he has worked to craft an expansive world (with a few much appreciated works of assistance from Dusty and the maester team) for the players to enjoy once again. As before, he aims to acknowledge and complete all EssosiMaster requests within twenty-four hours, working largely unaided. This scale of involvement is the reason he is heralded as the Hand of the King of the Moderation Team. The God of Fruit and Death It has been noted by the community that Mango seems to have an affinity for the demise of player characters, a fact first established after the brutally violent Ironborn raid of the Summer Isles near the start of 5.0. To this date, Mango has the most player character kills out of any moderator, and given players' wont to do dumb things in Essos (like jump out of windows suspended by a homemade glider, for example), player characters will continue to get hurt. 5.0 Casualties (Player Characters) * Vaario * Balon Tawney * Yggon Wynch * Carron Botley * Veron Greyjoy * Arryk Merlyn * Moredo Gotti * Elyris Calgaris * Saigo Mushashi * Qarlan Ennahran * Valeris * Senji Tsung * Maekar Targaryen * Brynden Targaryen * Tregar Drahar * Rodrik Darkwood * Ravos Hoare * Collio Adarys * Wulfgar Hoare * Cao Zhou * Big Ben Naath * Adarys * Thuor * Loqi * Ben Nightingale * Ario Forel * Jeyne Storm * Jory Toyne * Joricho Nestoris * The Shrouded Lord * Dickon Smallwood 6.0 Casualties (Player Characters) * Mors Allyrion Category:Meta Category:Mod